


Back to the future

by DiCreation



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death Fix, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Feelings, Feels, First Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet the Family, One True Pairing, Porn with Feelings, References to Drugs, Sex, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiCreation/pseuds/DiCreation
Summary: Based on my previous fic listed below.Klaus goes back in time and saves Dave. They desert the army and use Reginald's money to destroy Dave's military record, get some fake documents and buy a little house. For the first time ever, Klaus is in a stable, loving relationship,has a house, a job and a normal life. For the first time in his life, he is happy. But then THIS happens...





	Back to the future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer of 69](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353867) by [DiCreation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiCreation/pseuds/DiCreation). 

> Klaus wins an ice-cream truck in a poker game, which he turns into a waffle truck, and that's what he does for living, and he actually enjoys it. The people in town like him, which is a completely new experience for Klaus. Well... to be completely honest, he sometimes also sells his "special" brownies from the back of his truck ;)  
He doesn't see the ghosts anymore (maybe because he went back in time), and though he sometime misses Ben, he's otherwise totally cool with that :)  
Other than an occasional joint or a brownie, he is completely clean from drugs, which is sort of ironic, because it's the 70's and drugs are everywhere.  
He and Dave go for long walks, music concerts, peace rallies and visit Dave's family, which totally embraces Klaus (even though his dad still thinks Klaus is just a good friend and a roommate).

“No” – Klaus breathed out when Dave’s big hands rested on his narrow hips. He felt Dave’s throbbing dick rubbing up against him from behind, and felt a minty roller-coaster of anticipation in his stomach. “Not like this”.  
Even though Dave was bigger than him, he easily tipped him over onto the bed and got on top of him, squeezing him with his knees and rubbing lightly against his erection. “I want to see you when we fuck. I want to look at you the whole time. I want to make sure that it’s really you, that you’re really here”.  
Dave knew better than to make fun of his lover’s little quirk. He knew Klaus was heart-broken when he lost him. Besides, he’d enjoy making love to him in any position, even while tied to a ceiling. (He told him that once, as a joke, and Klaus replied with all seriousness they should totally try it sometime. Dave has been careful with his jokes ever since).  
Klaus gently bit his nipple, and pleasure surged through Dave’s body. He then proceeded to running the tip of his tongue through Dave’s chest and stomach all the way down to his groin.

They were both sweltering, breathing heavily, hearts racing. Klaus reached the half-empty tube of Vaseline on a nightstand and gently rubbed Dave’s dick while looking him in the eye. The room was dimly lit with some scented candles, and in this uncertain lighting Dave could see Klaus biting his lip, and wasn’t sure if those were the flames reflecting in his eyes, or little demons dancing in the depth of his pupils. Klaus was so beautiful, inside and out. Dave couldn’t even grasp how someone like that would ever take interest in him, let alone going back in time, leaving everything behind and risking his life just to be with him. And to be honest, Dave also enjoyed eyeing Klaus during sex (and at every other opportunity), and he really didn’t mind if it was his back or his front, because in both cases, the view was breathtaking.  
Klaus was slowly riding Dave’s stone-hard rod. Too slowly. Dave put his hands on Klaus’s waist, trying to make him move faster, however, Klaus just enjoyed tormenting him. But damn, the curve of his neck when he was throwing his head back, the thirst trap of his collarbones, his perfect arms and luscious lips - gasping for air, mouthing a silent moan, his sweaty skin glistening in candlelight… he was so tight and hot inside, it’s like Dave’s dick got caught in a whirlpool of lava. He was skillfully driving Dave towards the edge. Then he started picking up speed, and oh, god, “I’m coming” – Dave groaned hoarsely.  
Suddenly the air exploded blue, and there were two more people in their bedroom.  
“Holly hell!” – Dave sprang to his feet, reaching for the gun, while Klaus fell from the other side of the bed with a loud thud. - “Christ on cracker!” – He cried, and suddenly froze, naked and sweaty, his penis still half-erect.  
“Allison?..” – He said in disbelief, rubbing his eyes. “Five?! What the fuck?!?!”  
“Jesus Christ!” – Allison pressed her palms to her eyes really hard, while Five hardly even had the courtesy to look away. “God, I’m going to need so much therapy!” – She whined.  
“Sorry, man” – Five said, totally unabashed.  
***  
They were sitting in a tiny living room, Allison and Dave utterly embarrassed, Five as indifferent as always, and Klaus surprised and frankly, pretty pissed. Unlike Dave, he didn’t even bother to get dressed, just wrapped around his waist a Mexican blanket he pulled from the couch. His hair almost reached his shoulders, he was sporting numerous necklaces and friendship bracelets. “So what are you guys doing here?” – He asked grimly. “First of all, I’d like to say that we are SO sorry”, - Allison said, blushing. “It’s all because of this genius and his “equations”!” – She slapped Five on the back of his head, pretty hard. ”Klaus, I’m sorry it took us so long to get to you! We missed you so much, we were looking for you EVERYWERE! We thought…” – Her lips trembled, - “We thought something terrible has happened to you. Until this moron here confessed to what he has done. Surely took him a while”.  
“I was REALLY drunk that day” – Five admitted. “Couldn’t remember where – or when – I took you, let alone how much time passed there. I mean, here. Had to resort to calculations. Took a long time”.  
“And then I saw you both in a Woodstock documentary!” – Allison said excitedly. “Oh, my god, I can’t believe you really went there!” – Her eyes sparkled, as she playfully elbowed Klaus. “What was it like?!”  
“Okay, boys, pack your bags and say good-bye to 1971” – Five interfered. “We are going home!”  
“Home?! What home? This IS my home” – Klaus straightened up and raised his chin. “I’m not going anywhere!”  
“What do you mean?!” – Allison gushed. – “Well, while you were planning your little rescue operation, did it cross your mind that I might not want to be rescued?!”  
“But…but…” – Allison suddenly realized there was absolutely nothing to keep Klaus in the 21st century. No house, no job, no relationship. She wasn’t even sure if he actually had any friends. He didn’t have any family besides his siblings – who loved him, of course, but sort of dismissed him as their good-for-nothing junkie little brother. During the past 17 years nobody even bothered to keep in touch. None of them had any idea what he was going through (well, Ben did, but Ben was dead). None of them has ever been there for him. Allison opened her mouth – and closed it again.  
***  
Dave loved Klaus so much. More than he have ever loved anybody. Not only was Klaus beautiful and funny and sexy and overall awesome, but he also gave Dave the greatest gift of his life – the freedom to be himself.  
Deep down, Dave always knew he was flawed, damaged. Just wrong. When he was younger, he made his best to ignore it, to deny it – the feelings he had, the signals his body was sending him. I like Brian because he’s my best friend, I’m not attracted to him. Not me, no way, no how. It would KILL dad. Until there was no denying it anymore, and he just had to face it, and live with all the pain and shame and guilt.  
And then Klaus came along and somehow managed to convince Dave that there was nothing wrong with him. He helped Dave feel whole again. He showed Dave that it didn’t matter at all, love is love is love, and theirs was real, and pure, and strong, and had nothing to do with abomination.  
Most of the time he didn’t think of Klaus as some alien from the future. He was just… Klaus. His Klaus. But sometimes, he hated that Klaus had a past.  
Bit by bit, Klaus has opened up to him and told him everything, and Dave’s heart was breaking anew each time he thought what his beautiful boy went through. He was trying so hard to make up for all those years, to give him all the love and affection he never got as a kid, as a teenager, as a young adult (but still Dave felt he was getting so much more love in return). He was happy to be there for Klaus, help him heal the wounds of the past, caress the scars, but he kind of wished they weren’t there in a first place.  
He hated to think of Klaus being abused, tortured, ignored, neglected. He hated thinking of him pumping his beautiful body full of toxins, overdosing in a dirty toilet in some club or sucking dicks for his next fix. He hated that he wasn’t there to protect him, to save him.  
Sometimes he couldn’t help wondering about all the people Klaus has ever hooked up with (“Anybody with a pulse”), all those hands and lips (and other body parts) touching him, and felt like driving his fist through the wall.  
So yeah, sometimes Dave liked to pretend Klaus didn’t have a past.  
Until it literally landed on their heads, and just in the middle of their most intimate, terrific moment! And this past, in a form of his siblings, was yanking at Klaus, luring him to go back.

What if Klaus really wants to go back?! They invited him, too, and Dave was confused. Does he even want to go to the future?! He was curious about it and all the possibilities it offered, but it would be so weird! And what if he would just feel outdated and unnecessary there, like an old piece of machinery, and Klaus would grow bored with him?! And what about his family? Dave’s father just had a stroke, and his sister just gave birth to twins, and his brother just started college, and his mom wasn’t as healthy and energetic as she used to be. He actually liked his job as an electrician, and he enjoyed their life together. Sure, the times weren’t perfect, but according to Klaus, neither was the future. Dave squeezed his temples.  
“I like it here” – Klaus said. “And for the first fucking time in my life, I actually feel like I belong. So I’m staying” – He crossed his arms on his naked chest. “Unless…” – He gave Dave an uncertain glance. “Would you like to go?”  
“Well, actually…I don’t think so” – Dave said. – “Good”, - Klaus smiled. “So, thanks, but no thanks”.  
“Of course you like it” – Five snickered. “It’s the seventies! It’s like a fucking Candyland for junkies!”  
For a moment there, it looked like Klaus might smack Five. But he just raised his middle finger and smiled.  
***  
It was pretty late and nothing on TV, so after Allison and Five disappeared in bluish flames, they went back to bed. Dave was breathing evenly, his face towards the wall, but Klaus could tell he wasn’t sleepy. He nuzzled his shoulder, and Dave put his arm around him, pulling him closer, but his mind was elsewhere.  
“Look, I’m sorry about them” – Klaus said. – “It wasn’t your fault. Besides, they are your family, they are worried about you”.  
“Screw them! You are my family now” – He kissed Dave, but Dave was suddenly distant. Estranged.  
“One day you are going to be fed up with this place, with me, and you will want to go back, but you won’t be able to. And then you’ll blame me”.  
“No fucking way!” – Klaus protested. “I love it here! The grass is greener, the food tastes better, the music is amazing! The revolution is in the air” – He smiled. “And I will never ever get fed up with you. Wherever you are, that’s where my home is”.  
Dave kissed his forehead.  
“Look, we will both get there, okay? As stinking old men, growing old together.”  
Dave smiled a little bit.  
“Dave?”  
“hmmm?”  
“Wanna have a threesome with my imaginary friend?”  
Dave snickered, and in a second they both burst out laughing.


End file.
